You've still Got Owls
by I rub my duckie
Summary: FINISHEDThese are private owls that no one was meant to read. Don’t open this unless you are really, very nosey…
1. part one of two

You've (still) Got Owls

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. I don't make money from this…blah blah blah

These are private owls that no one was meant to read. Don't read on unless you are really, very nosey…

**A letter to Miss Ginny Wesley From Miss Hermione Granger**

Dear Ginny,

How've you been? How's Ron? Life here is quite still, as always. Not much compares to the wonder that is Hogwart's. I've gotten a new owl, as you can see, and I just thought I'd try her out. Send me a letter back and let me know how she does. She's a bit scatterbrained and I just hope she doesn't get lost.

Love Always,

Hermione

**A letter to Miss Hermione Granger from Mister Draco Malfoy**

Dear Mudblood,

I was having a quite enjoyable vacation until five seconds ago. I was relaxing in my 'loo, having a morning bath when I was disturbed by a hideous ball of feathers. It was to my great displeasure that I discovered it was an owl, and to even greater displeasure to discover that it was your owl. "Scatterbrained" (a nasty common term) is an understatement. However much I wanted to kill the thing and send it back to you a piece at a time, I was overcome by my upbringing; so I decided to inform you (out of the goodness of my heart) that your owl is dumber then you originally thought. If it thinks the Weasleys live here, it needs to be taken to be locked away at St. Mungos.  

His Royal Highness Prince Draco Malfoy

**A letter to mister Draco Malfoy from Miss Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

First of all, how dare you! Insulting me, my choice of words, and my owl! If you ever did anything to harm my owl, I'd have your head. A true gentleman would have not opened a letter that wasn't addressed to him, and sent it off to its true destination. You sir, are a horribly troubled spoiled brat, and that is direct proof that your upbringing was a terrible and violent one. The only thing you could be prince of is the prince of bad fashion sense. 

Miss Hermione Granger

P.S., I feel horrible sorry for my owl. Seeing you is bad enough, but you improperly clothed is worse by far.

**A letter to Miss Hermione Granger from Mister Draco Malfoy**

Mudblood,

Is it my fault that you have a horrible vocabulary and bad luck with animals? As for insulting you, well, you make it so easy I just cannot resist. You'd have my head? Why, that's the funniest thing I've heard since Crabbe getting a girlfriend! Ha! Excuse me while I collect myself. The laughter is overcoming me.

Alright then, now about me having a so-called "terrible violent childhood". I'll have you know I was given just about anything a young boy could ask for. Tutors to help with my reading, help with Quidditch  training and potions making. That's not even mentioning all of the wonderful gifts I get just for being me. As for being the "prince of bad fashion since", well that's just nonsense…

His Royal Highness Prince Draco Malfoy

P.S., Your owl's seen more then any woman has before. I know girls who would pay to see half as much.

**A letter to Mister Draco Malfoy from Miss HermioneGranger**

Malfoy,

Just because you think my vocabulary is horrible and I have a bad choice of animals, doesn't mean it's true. That's just your opinion. You do know what the difference is, right? Crabbe has a girlfriend? Crabbe? That ugly, stupid, smelly ape-like poor excuse for a human that follows you like a lost puppy. What poor innocent soul did you pawn him off on. Even you must admit anyone who'd choose him is off their rocker.

Just because you were given anything you want (which qualifies you as spoiled, I'll have you know) doesn't mean your childhood wasn't terrible or troubled. Is it possible that you, His Royal Highness Prince Draco Malfoy of the (In)Famous Malfoy Manor is naïve enough to believe that material possessions are the true root of happiness?  

Unloving Yours,

Miss Hermione Granger

P.S. May I remind you that I am the one who has a rich, handsome quidditch star pining after me. Who do you have? Ah yes, you have Pansy. (insert snicker here)

**A letter to Miss Hermione Granger from Mister Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

I do know the difference between what I see to be true and how others perceive truth. Is it my fault that they are (almost) always the same? 

Yes, it is so Granger. The sign of the apocalypse is upon us. Crabbe has found "that special someone" to whom makes his heart skip a beat. So, naturally, after I vomit up all my food, I'll be by to pick you up for a week of skiing, for I am most certain that hell has frozen over.

The (un)lucky girl is non other then Pansy herself. I was a bit taken back at first. But after all of my refusals of her ghastly offers to be her "significant other", she must have moved on to greener pastures. Pity really, Crabbe will no doubt burst into tears when he discovers she's been promised to some poor English bloke. Arranged marriages and all that.

Well, under your definition, I guess I am spoiled. Although it's not my definition at all. If you knew the half of what I have had to endure, you'd see that I've earned every penny. You squirm at the very name of my father. Imagine living with him for sixteen years of your life. 

Holder Of The (In)Famous Love You'll Never Know

**D M **

Draco Malfoy

P.S. So? If I'm not pining for you, then it doesn't count. At least not in my book.

**A letter to Mister Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger that was returned when he could not be found**

Malfoy,

Your last letter was ripped and full of blood. As much as I dreamed of you suffering  through all the years I've known you, I can not help but admit I am afraid that something horrible has happened. I guess you can say I've grown accustomed to your sarcasm and discriminatory point of view. Hmm.. I've grown accustomed to your face. How very _My Fair Lady…_

Humor me and let me know you are alive

Miss Hermione Granger

**The Final Letter to Miss Hermione Granger from Mister Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

My mother found our letters of correspondence. Needless to say she was not happy in the least bit. For the past several weeks I have been in the dungeons, away from any owls, paper, or ink. I've been saving berries that the house elves bring down to me to make a but of ink. One brought me some paper a week ago and now I've found some floo powder. I'll be able to send you this letter through the floo network. No doubt you'll go and research how it all works after you read this.

Why we have continued…no….why I ever picked up that quill and parchment in the beginning I cannot say. Though I assumed you would be so very unintelligent, so very unrefined; when I found your quick letter to a girl whom I assumed to be your closest companion, I found the very opposite. The more I talked, the more you responded, the more I realized I quite enjoyed your view of the world. And maybe, just maybe, you enjoyed mine. 

But the sad reality is that I am Draco Malfoy and you are Hermione Granger. But If I was not me, and you were not you, things would not be the way they are. My father and mother would not lock me away for conversing with a girl who in their eyes is unworthy of life; and you would not hear my name and feel the utmost of loathing in your heart. But if I were Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley, I would not have my wonderful smirk or handsome smile or sarcastic view of the world, and that is something that I truly believe is worth the lifetime of father's thrashings.

I do not think you understand the gravity of my dilemma. In a short time, you have managed to erase a lifetime of brainwashing. I no longer believe that I am better then you because my mother and father are both wizards. I do not believe your mother would lock you away with the rats or your father is in prison. So maybe, just maybe, there is more to my world then I once thought. Mind you we are better, look at all our money and social rank. Oh what would you say, "Malfoy you have not changed a bit." (Smirk) 

 But your side, the white light of this war, will always see me as I once was, no matter how I say I've changed my ways. What have you left me fit to do? If I go back to my mother, I now see that I am being immoral and evil; yet if I go to your side, I will always be watched. Someone will always have a comment about the evil Draco Malfoy. Your friends will not accept me, and you would never leave those two nitwits for me. I would never ask you anyway. They need you more. 

Unlike our dear potion's professor, I don't think I can live on the fine line of good and evil for the rest of my days, so I must choose where I want my pain to lie. Yet I don't think I can. I'm sure I'll be much more content with living the rest of my days with the rats, for I don't think mother will ever let me out when I tell her that I've fallen in love with the light of Hogwarts. Fight hard, my father and his followers will hurt you in ways you never thought possible if you don't.

Sincerely Yours,

His Royal Highness Draco Malfoy, prince of bad fashion sense 


	2. part two of two

**A letter for Miss Virginia Weasley from Miss Hermione Granger**

Ginn~

Before you ready any of this, ask yourself if you trust me. If you don't, put down this letter this instant and burn it. If you are still reading, then I know you trust me.

I am telling my parents I am going to stay with you, so tell the family not to owl me. Take care of my owl until you see me again. If you do not, know that I was doing something I new I had to do. Something I would have done for you, or Ron, or Harry in a heartbeat. Know I love you. 

Love Always,

Mione

**A formal letter sent to Misters Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasly, George Weasly, Arthur Weasley, and Mrs. Molly Weasly, and Miss Virginia Weasly**

Dearest Friends,

I regret to inform you that the body of a Miss Hermione Granger was found late Tuesday night. It seems she was trying to protect a young man from a Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. The young man is unidentifiable, and will remain so until his bandages come off in a month or so. Needless to say Narcissa is being held in Azkaban until her hearing in two weeks.

As for the condition of young Miss Granger, it is critical. She is alive, but not awake. We are unsure what she faced, but we know it was a hard fight that she nearly lost. She was found by me and Mr. Severus Snape, near Hogwarts grounds. You may come visit her any time now at Hogwarts, with permission from Madame Pomfrey.

Albus Dumbledore 

**A letter written for Miss Hermione Granger by Mister Draco Malfoy, but found by a Miss Virginia Weasley**

Granger

You saved me. You silly girl. And now like it or not I am fighting along side the light warriors yet unaccepted and blamed for your sickness. Though that is my fault. I deserve to be on my deathbed, not you.

When I saw your face that night (or day, who can tell in a dungeon) it was like an angel had come to save me. The marks and bruises on your arms and legs, the burns on your hands, the clumps of hair burned from your head. My beautiful angel and my savior. 

What you must have endured through the hell that is Malfoy Manor I don't think I will ever know, but you fought nonetheless for me and my freedom. Do you remember what I said when I saw you? I was so shocked that I could barely speak. I asked you why you were here, and if you knew that you were to die for a Malfoy, a boy who hated you for years. You told me that you would do anything for a friend, and die for someone you loved. 

You asked me what you meant when I wrote that I fell in love with the "light of Hogwarts." I didn't mean goodness or the fight for righteousness; I meant for your naive ways of thinking, and how they clashed with my sense of realism. I meant I fell in love with you, the light of Hogwarts. 

All your wounds have healed now, it's just your heart that seems to be broken. Your face is still flawless,  the scrapes and bruises are gone, your hair has grown back. You are perfect once more. I'm missing a toe, and a have a large scar across my right eye, but I would give my right arm for you to be alright again

They say you will never wake up. But you will, and I will fight for you. I won't let the darkness hurt you anymore.

DM

Draco Malfoy

**A letter to Mister Draco Malfoy from Miss Hermione Granger**

Draco,

I thought I you should be the first to know that the surgery went splendid, and I am awake, alive, and ready to come home. No one knows yet, not even my Mum. The doctor wants to wait to tell everyone, says I need a few more days recovery before I get a slew of visitors.

 I found your letter sitting here with all the flowers and other assorted things. I'm glad to know you feel the same, and thought I don't know where any of it is going; I would like to find out together.

Come to see me if you wish, but tell no one. The drugs are still affecting me a bit. I know this all seems so impersonal, but I want to be looking in your eyes when I tell you how I feel. How I've missed you and how I do love you.

Lovingly Yours,

Miss Hermione Granger

**A letter to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore from Professor Severus Snape**

Headmaster,

I must say I did not approve now nor then when I heard about this marriage business. I do believe that it was the first time me and Misters Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley agreed on a subject. Thought they seemed to accept the idea, I do not and shall not. I will not allow any Gryffindor females in the Slyherin dormitories, no matter who they are married to. It is truly enough that I must now refer to her as "Mrs. Malfoy", I will not have her fooling around in my halls. Due tell her to mind the rules. She's not listening to me.

Professor Severus Snape

**A letter to Professor Severus Snape from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

Severus,

I will say the same thing to you that I told Minerva.

Lighten Up

Albus

**_Fin_**


End file.
